Easel
by Vreezie
Summary: Nagisa mengabadikan pelangi.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _AU, BL, OOC, mungkin aneh. Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Selamat membaca~_

.

Hampir saja Karma menumpahkan cat yang berjajar di atas meja. Di luar hujan rintik-rintik dan kekasihnya telah menggulung tubuh di atas sofa. Kemudian ia menghampiri jendela setelah menarik kumpulan warna primer milik Nagisa lebih ke tengah. Embun membuat matanya tak dapat menembus ke dunia luar. Tapi Karma tetap menyadari hal ganjil telah terukir di langit.

Bergegas bahu Nagisa ia guncang.

"Hei Nagisa, bangunlah! Aku yakin kau tak ingin melewatkan yang satu ini."

Kelopak mata Nagisa terbuka. Birunya mengantuk dan nyaris terpejam kembali. Karma tak hilang akal dan meniup-niup dengan tak sabar. Nagisa terpaksa mengerang dan menyingirkan gulungan selimut tebal ke sudut sofa. Badannya pegal-pegal.

"Apa? Leherku masih kaku."

Nagisa baru saja menyelesaikan lukisannya, yang sekarang tergantung di dinding kamar agar Karma tak menambahkan sesuatu yang menyebabkan Nagisa harus mengulang dari awal. Ia duduk berjam-jam di atas kursi kayu karena kuas tak akan berjalan sendiri. Lusa tenggang waktunya dan Nagisa masih harus membuat satu lukisan lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak tidur di kamar saja?"

"Tidak. Bisa-bisa aku melupakan semua pekerjaanku dan memejam hingga besok. Setelah ini ada satu lukisan lagi yang harus kugarap jadi biarkan aku tidur lagi, Karma. Tolong. Sepuluh menit saja dan akan kuladeni kau minta apa."

Karma tersenyum antusias. Tapi ia segera menepis dan mengguncang Nagisa lagi—yang akhirnya menyerah dan kembali membuka mata.

"Apa tema pameranmu nanti?"

" _Nature_ ," ucap Nagisa parau, kemudian menguap. Barangkali mencuci mata akan membuat kantuknya hilang. Tapi kaki Nagisa malas bergerak. "Aku tidur lagi ya?"

"Kurasa kau akan menyesal. Di depan ada pelangi dan takutnya akan hilang kalau ditinggal tidur."

Nagisa rebah. "Ah, ya, pelangi. Pelanginya nanti saja," ucapnya, setengah terhanyut dalam mimpi indah.

"Pelangi, Nagisa!" ulang Karma. "Aku mencoba membantumu. Fenomenanya cukup langkah di jaman modern. Coba saja hitung berapa kali kau melihatnya di langit sampai usiamu yang sekarang? Aku yakin dua tangan bahkan lebih-lebih untuk menghitungnya."

Nagisa mengerang tetapi tak lagi mengeluh tentang leher dan punggungnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar memperlihatkan iris birunya dan berdiri dengan kaki yang tak beralas. Dingin ubin membias hingga ke tulang, Nagisa sedikit menggigil. Karma segera menyeretnya ke tepi jendela.

"Mana? Semuanya kelihatan kabur, Karma."

"Ayo keluar."

Karma menggandeng Nagisa. Ia sempat menarik kamera dari rak berkilat di ruang tamu dan menekan tombolnya hingga menyala.

"Di sini lebih jelas."

Nagisa berhenti di pintu dan tak mencoba melangkah lebih jauh, di depannya tak ada teras dan air merintik semakin deras. Ia menadahkan tangan untuk kemudian mengusapkan ke wajah. Buramnya sedikit hilang, Nagisa melihat ke atas.

"Wah ... sejak kapan itu ada di sana?" tanya Nagisa. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat antusias. Kantuknya mendadak menghilang. Nagisa membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar tiga puluh detik untuk memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Karma berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menekan tombol hingga terdengar suara 'cekrek' beberapa kali. Nagisa melongokkan kepala dan berkata, "Kenapa dipotret? Akan lebih baik jika kuambil kanvas dan menggambarnya."

Nagisa baru saja akan berlari ke dalam tapi Karma mencekal tangannya.

"Percuma. Pelanginya akan hilang lebih dulu kalau kau melukisnya. Memangnya berapa waktumu melukis? Aku bisa menyelesaikan satu buku literatur yang tebal dan setengah bagian lukisanmu saja belum selesai."

Nagisa memberenggut. "Jangan meremehkanku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum pelanginya hilang."

Karma melepaskan tangannya. "Oke, coba saja. Beri aku ciuman mesra kalau kau gagal."

Nagisa berlalu. "Tidak akan."

.

Kuas Nagisa naik turun, menggasak kanvas ke kiri dan ke kanan. Entah berapa kali ujung rambut sintetisnya tercelup ke dalam air dan mencolek warna di palet. Karma agak kecewa Nagisa hanya mengambil kanvas paling kecil yang dimilikinya.

Karma melihat jam, mengukur waktu. Seperempat jam sudah libas dan Nagisa baru menyelesaikan sketsanya lima menit lalu.

"Gambar saja yang kufoto tadi. Tak jauh beda kok. Aku mendapat sudut yang bagus. Biar kuambilkan laptop kalau perlu."

Nagisa menggeleng, bahkan tak tampak tertarik. "Apa asyiknya melukis foto?"

Karma harus mengakui kalau ia kalah.

"Pelanginya mulai hilang, bukan?"

"Sesuatu yang indah memang selalu cepat hilang," Nagisa menanggapi. Ia menatap sayang pada warna samar yang mulai transparan dan menyadari kalau tangannya harus bergerak lebih cepat.

Karma menggeleng tapi tak menolak opini Nagisa secara menyeluruh. "Tidak semuanya."

"Aku tau kau akan bilang aku tak cepat hilang. Benar, Karma?"

Tawa Karma lolos. "Tuh tau."

"Tapi bisa saja aku hilang besok, lusa, entahlah. Tak ada hal yang pasti tentang rentang waktu berbahagia. Bisa saja aku menangis setelah ini."

Karma bertopang dagu pada bahu Nagisa dan merasakan rambut biru yang tak terikat mengusik wajahnya. Nagisa berhenti melukis untuk mencampur warna. Laki-laki berambut merah berkata, "Kau tau aku tak akan biarkan kau menangis."

"Kau akan. Karena beberapa hari lagi aku akan menangis bahagia."

Karma tak bisa mencegah senyumannya. "Percaya diri yang bagus. Pameranmu akan sukses besar, aku jamin. Jadi ayo masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin. Tak baik berdiam di depan pintu seperti ini."

"Tapi lukisanku belum selesai."

"Tapi pelanginya telah hilang, Nagisa."

Nagisa melihat untuk mengecek dan mendapati dirinya kecewa. Setengah kanvasnya belum berwarna, ia juga belum melakukan _finishing_. "Aku tak akan bisa menyelesaikan yang satu ini."

"Tapi bagian pelanginya telah kau gambar," ucap Karma. Jarinya menunjuk objek indah di bagian atas. "Yang bawah sama saja, bukan? Rumput-rumput dan atap rumah."

"Kau benar."

"Tapi ayo masuk. Selesaikan di dalam."

Nagisa menggeleng. Ia tak pernah melakukan yang setengah-setengah. Pekerjaan adalah totalitas. "Kuselesaikan dulu."

Karma tak sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak.

Nagisa meneruskan tarian tangannya. Setengah jam kemudian laki-laki bermata biru itu bergumam punggungnya sudah tak tahan lagi. Begitu samar tapi Karma mendengarnya jelas sekali.

Tangan Karma saling membelit di depan dada. "Kubilang juga apa. Istirahatlah dulu."

"Tapi Karma yang mengusikku tadi," Nagisa melempar alasan. "Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti dan menyeduh kopi. Ingin sesuatu?"

Karma menggeleng. Ia memiting lengan bajunya ketika sebuah pemikiran melintas. "Nagisa ... Seduh kopinya tunda dulu. Sekarang penuhi janjimu."

Nagisa meregangkan tangannya. Kuas ia letakkan di tatakan. "Janji apa?"

Karma tersenyum jahil dan Nagisa sudah tahu maksudnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Karma mengangkat bahunya. "Apakah terdengar begitu?"

Pelukis berambut biru berdiri dan mengambil langkah lebar ke dapur. Dua puluh langkah ia berseru keras, "Tidak akan!"

Di ruang tamu Karma terbahak.

END

.

 _A/N : Why ini kok aneh? Belum bisa nggambarin suasana yang tepat jadi maaf kalau kekurangannya bejibun. Easel = dudukan kanvas untuk melukis atau memajang lukisan._

 **VEE**

 **12-06-16**


End file.
